


Heat Cycle

by Kiraynn



Series: Raphael/Leonardo/Michelangelo [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Threesome, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraynn/pseuds/Kiraynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie was the first to hit his heat cycle. Leo's worried about his turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alas, still not mine.

Leonardo knew that he would reach his first heat cycle at some point, but even though he was considered the eldest of his brothers he wasn’t the first to do so. No, that had been Donatello actually. The other three turtles hadn’t even known about it until after the fact, when Donnie came back to the Lair after spending a lot of time with Leatherhead.

He’d been there in the first place working on some sort of project with the larger reptile, and when his heat cycle had hit him it was only natural, well as natural as mutants can be, that Leatherhead and he would do something about it.

As soon as he found out Leo was incredibly concerned. “He didn’t force you, did he?” he’d asked his younger brother. 

But Donnie had simply smiled. “Not at all, Leo. I actually had an idea that it was coming, with the way I’d been feeling lately, so I went to Leatherhead on purpose.”

Leo wasn’t really surprised by that. After all the only other mutants capable of mating with, were he and their other two brothers, so it wasn’t something he could fault Donnie for. Besides with their intellect levels so similar, Leatherhead had always felt a closer draw to Donnie than any of the other turtles.

They’d be really good mates.

“I’m happy for you,” Leo had told Donnie honestly, giving him a tight hug.

Mikey, Raph and Master Splinter agreed with the sentiment. Of course being the supposed second eldest and the toughest in the group, Raph had to end with a slight threat:

“If he treats you like crap at any time I’ll beat the shit out of him.”

Donnie had merely laughed.

For days afterwards Leo had become both fascinated and concerned over the idea of his own heat cycle. Technically they were all the same age, so if Donnie went then surely the rest of them would hit their own as well. And, well, there was no one else they could go to.

“So what did it feel like when it was coming?” Leo asked Donnie one day the two of them were hanging out in the purple clad ninja’s lab.

Distantly, Leo could hear Raph and Mikey playing a video game in the living room.

“Hm?” Donnie raised his eyes from his attempt to once again repair the toaster. “What?”

“Your heat cycle.”

Donnie flushed a little. “Hot. You know, like warmth growing on the inside.”

Leo’s hands immediately went to his lower plastron. The nervous look on his face drew his brother’s attention. Donnie turned in his chair to face him fully; his expression changed from sheepish to understanding.

“Leo…”

“It’s nothing! M-maybe Mikey’s spicy chilly he made last night.”

Donnie wasn’t convinced. “And how long have you felt like this?”

Leo averted his gaze and forced himself to drop his hands. “…a week.”

“Sounds like your heat cycle to me.”

Leo groaned. “Shit… what am I going to do? I should leave. Go to Usagi’s dimension for a little while maybe. Do you think he’d know?”

“I’m not sure if he would smell it on you, but Leo, is Usagi who you want for your mate?” Donnie asked carefully. “Because I have to tell you, when it fully hits, you aren’t going to be able to control yourself.”

“It’s not like I have a lot of options,” Leo protested back. “My only other choices are our own brothers. That’s just… it’s wrong, Donnie.”

“Animals do it all time. Just because we’re mutants doesn’t change that fact.”

Leo stared at him. “You’re saying I should let either Raph or Mikey be with me? Have you lost your mind?”

Donnie laid his hand on his elder brother’s bicep, giving a light squeeze. “It’s not really that surprising, is it? Besides, they both practically worship you. Remember how Mikey used to follow you around all the time? And Raph’s whole world revolves around you; whether it is to challenge you or spend time with you he’s always craved your attention.”

Leo remembered all too well when they were kids. He couldn’t take five steps without Mikey trailing along behind him like a duckling. And he and Raph used to spend tons of time together before they found their own interests. 

“That was innocent kid stuff,” he objected. “That doesn’t mean either of them will want to mate with me. Besides Master Splinter won’t allow it.”

“Master Splinter only wants us to be happy,” Donnie retorted. “I’ve already spoken to him about it when my cycle was coming, Leo. I had already known about my attraction to Leatherhead, but just to be sure I had asked him how he would feel if I mated with one of you guys.”

Leo shifted nervously from foot to foot. “And he said it was okay?”

“Yes. He admitted that he doesn’t fully understand it, but he said that he loves us enough to support us in such decisions.”

Splinter’s approval was always incredibly important to Leo, so that made him feel a little better. Still though he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. So he did the only thing he could think of and just tried to ignore it. There was always a chance, slim as it may be, that Donnie was wrong and it was just indigestion.

Right?

 

>

 

It was only a week later that Leo awoke feeling like he’d slept next to a furnace. Panting, he forcibly kicked the blue sheet off of his sweaty, sticky body, and through the groggy feeling in his head he was startled to realize that not only was his skin burning up, but he was also incredibly turned on. His hard cock had already emerged from the safety of his plastron and was throbbing with need so he quickly took it in his hand.

Already on the brink for an unknown amount of time before he’d awoken, release was quick and messy. Disgusted, Leo grabbed a tissue from his bedside table and cleaned himself up as much as he could. He tossed it in the garbage can then stood and stumbled out of his room to the bathroom down the hall.

Leo turned the shower on, only giving the hot tap a little attention, and stepped under the spray. He sighed in pleasure as the cool water trailed down his body, taking the sweat and shame along with it. Leo grabbed the soap and quickly cleaned himself, eager to get out and get through some of his katas before his two brothers woke up. 

Donatello and Splinter were both out of the Lair – the former having spent the night with Leatherhead and the latter visiting the Daimyo. This meant that there would only be Leo between the hurricanes that were Mikey’s rambunctious attitude, Raph’s just plain attitude. The youngest of their clan would piss off the second oldest in no time and then it would be a matter of constantly trying to keep Raph from killing Mikey. What fun.

“Why can’t those two find something to do together for once besides video games?” Leo sighed to himself. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and was wiping off with a towel when the pounding on the door started.

“Leo!” Raph growled. “Hurry up, I gotta piss!”

He tossed the towel into the hamper with a roll of his eyes and unlocked the door, pulling it open with lecture mode already in place. “Can’t you ever be a little more patient, Raph? If you didn’t drink so much before bed you wouldn’t be so desperate to..” he slowly trailed off, confused by the look on his younger brother’s face. 

Raph was staring at him in something akin to wonder, his fist still raised to hit the door again.

“Raphael? What’s the matter?”

Raph slowly stalked closer, forcing Leo backwards a couple steps if he didn’t want them to bump into each other. “Leo… you smell really, really good.”

“Um..?” A little freaked out by the huskiness of his brother’s voice, Leo quickly slipped passed him. “Must be the soap,” he lied. Obviously it was his heat cycle his brother could smell, but there was no way in hell that Leo was going to admit that.

Raph didn’t stop him and Leo went into his room. He put on his knee and elbow pads, belt, wrist binds, and his mask, then made his way downstairs to the living area. To his surprise Mikey was already awoke too.

Crumpled, empty chips bags and candy wrappers were spread around the youngest terrapin’s spot on the floor like debris from a hurricane. His fingers flew over the buttons of the game controller as his attention never wavered from the starship battle on the numerous television screens.

Leo sighed. “Mikey, what have I told you about staying up playing those games all night? I’m not going easy on you in practice when Master Splinter comes back this afternoon.”

His brother grunted something unintelligible as the sounds of the planetary explosions increased in volume.

Well at least Mikey was dedicated to something, even if it wasn’t exactly what Leo or Master Splinter would have preferred. With a shake of his head, Leo headed towards the dojo. He had only made it a few steps however when there was a bang as the controller hit the floor, and suddenly a hand firmly grabbed his wrist.

Leo jerked in surprise and turned his head to find his youngest sibling staring intently at him. “Mikey?” 

“Leo…” Mikey’s voice, normally chipper and upbeat, was low and husky like Raph’s had been. He inhaled deeply. “You smell good.”

Shit, not him too. “It’s the soap,” Leo lied again. His attempt to yank his wrist away was foiled as Mikey only tightened his hold. “Michelangelo, let go of me.”

“Why?”

“Well first of all, your fingers are sticky. And secondly you’re lack of sleep is making you imagine things. Maybe you should sit down.”

“Good idea.” 

Mikey headed for the couch but he refused to go alone, pulling Leo behind him. Before the eldest of the two could even protest again, he was shoved down onto the cushions then crowded up against the arm as Mikey followed.

“Mikey!” Leo tried again, becoming increasingly nervous as Mikey pressed his nose to Leo’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Cut it out!”

“But you smell good,” Mikey repeated. His tongue licked against the leaf green skin. “And you taste good, too.”

Leo shivered, the heat from his morning immediately encasing his body again like a blanket. To his horror, almost instantly his cock began to harden beneath his plastron. A hand touched his arm and slowly trailed up to his shoulder, and Leo snapped his head to the side to find Raph standing beside the couch. The sai wielder met his eyes then in one swift motion, pulled Leo’s head back by his mask tails and leaned down, pressing their lips together in a hard kiss.

It was almost as though Leo had no control of his own body. Turned on like the flick of a light switch, his mouth opened beneath Raph’s and their tongue’s met to tangle together wetly. Beside him, Mikey laid his hand on Leo’s plastron and slowly dragged it down towards his crotch.

Leo moaned into Raphael’s mouth, legs spreading to give his youngest brother more room. Mikey’s fingers traced over the slit between his legs then dipped inside, coaxing his erection out into the warmth of his hand. Wrapping his thick fingers around the girth, Mikey began to slowly stroke from root to tip. He leaned down and traced his tongue around Leo’s parted slit, then down further to the spread of his legs. 

Leo’s tail quivered in anticipation. He broke his mouth away from Raph’s with a loud churr, thighs spreading further as the wet heat of Mikey’s tongue pushed against the entrance of his ass.

“Ah, fuck!” 

Raph moved around to the side of the sofa. One of his hands cupped the back of Leo’s head, while the other worked his own erection from the safety of his plastron. With a small tug, he coaxed Leo over.

“Come and get it, Leo.”

Panting already, Leo eagerly took Raph’s dick into the wet heat of his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth, sucking hard and rubbing with the flat of his tongue. Raph wrapped his hand in Leo’s mask tails as he moaned and churred. He fought the instinct to just slam into Leo’s mouth, not wanting to choke him, but he couldn’t stop himself from rocking back and forth.

The scent of Leo’s heat cycle was incredible. It incased all three turtles in a tight shroud, sending Raph and Mikey’s instincts to fuck and claim into overdrive.

Mikey pushed his tongue into his eldest brother as deeply as he could as his hand alternated between lightly squeezing and jacking off his erection. He pulled back from the soaking wet hole with a final sucking kiss and sat up. His own cock stood erect from his plastron and he took it in hand, lightly teasing it as he watched Raph’s length move in and out of Leo’s mouth. 

“Looks amazing,” he purred, leaning back against the other end of the sofa. “Let me try.”

Raph smirked and pulled his hips back, leaving Leo’s mouth with a wet pop. Leo shifted onto his hands and knees, crawled closer to his youngest brother, and leaned his head down. As he’d done with Raph, Leo took Mikey’s cock into his mouth and started to suck.  
Behind him, Raph climbed onto the cushions. His hands went to Leo’s ass. His fingers traced over the leader’s hole, still glistening with Mikey’s saliva. 

“Brace yourself, Fearless,” he purred, then lined himself up and shoved all the way into Leo with one fast thrust.

Leo’s body arched and he broke away from Mikey with a cry. “Shit! F-fuck!”

“Ugh yeah…. so damn tight,” Raph grunted. One of his hands caressed and kneaded Leo’s thigh, the other did the same to his elder brother’s tail. His hips began to rock back and forth with shallow, barely-there thrusts as he waited for Leo to get used to being filled. 

Mikey cupped the back of Leo’s head, tugging him back to his lap. “I want to feel that tongue, big brother. Lick me.”

Leo’s fingers gripped hard at the sofa cushions. His breath left him in hard gasps as unexpected but hot bursts of pleasure coursed through his system. Letting Mikey guide him, he directed his attention the best he could back to his brother’s erection. He dragged the flat of his tongue up and down the moist length of him, paying special attention to the underside and the slit at the tip. 

Mikey moaned his appreciation. He took himself in his hand and slowly stroked, keeping his fingers parted so he could still feel Leo’s tongue between them. “Get him nice and open for me, Raph. I’m next.”

Raph chuckled huskily. “No problem.”

He stopped moving for a moment and shifted, putting one of his feet onto the floor. Both his hands moved to grasp the sides of Leo’s shell, fingers tight, and then he started to ram inside of him. He pushed forward until his hips met the back of Leo’s thighs, then pulled out almost all the way so just the very tip of his dick was inside him. 

“How’s that, Fearless Leader?” he panted. “How full do you feel?”

Leo grunted, breathing hard against Mikey’s length. “Oh god, yes, Raph…. So damn full… feels good…” He turned his head to look at his red masked sibling. “You want to come inside me?” he churred. “Mark me?”

Raph growled. “You sexy little shit. Fuck yeah I do.”

Mikey’s hand was a blurr on his erection as he listened to them. “That’s hot. Come inside him, Raph. Damn. I want to feel your release inside of him, coating my dick and making me wet.”

“Yeah?” Raph purred. “You going to add your come to mine, Mikey? Leo will be dripping. We’ll make him ours.”

“Oh fuck yes. Ours.”

Raph’s hips stuttered, his fingers tightened. He forced Leo to still as he churred loudly and released inside of him in long, messy squirts. Leo moaned as he felt the sensual, warm spill inside of him. It was one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced in his life.

Mikey had to grip the base of his dick hard to keep from blowing his load at the sight and sounds of his two brothers pleasuring each other. He’d never even imagined that he would be so into voyeurism, but there was nothing so fucking hot as watching Raph take control over their leader.

As soon as Raph pulled out, Mikey desperately grabbed Leo and guided him onto his lap. Still hard, aching, and so very turned on, Leo was more than willing. Straddling Mikey’s hips with his shell facing his youngest brother, he eagerly lowered himself onto the other turtle’s erection.

Mikey lifted Leo’s small tail, watching hungrily as his already stretched hole easily took his dick in all the way like one of his katanas into its sheath. Just as he imagined, he was hot inside and so damn wet. Some of Raph’s come spilled out, leaking down over Mikey’s dick and pooling on his plastron. Mikey’s hips bucked up at the sight. 

“Ride me, Leo,” he demanded eagerly. “Take back some of that control you love so much.”

Leo braced legs on the sofa on either side of Mikey’s hips and began to bounce up and down. His hand gripped his own dick, painfully hard and dripping precome like a leaky faucet, and stroked quickly.

In front of him, Raph’s erection had softened from his recent release but there was still an aroused fire in his eyes. Shuffling forward, he held onto Leo’s waist and helped him thrust up and down as his head lowered to his brother’s neck. His tongue dragged over Leo’s skin, gathering the salty taste of his sweat without hindering the desperate bouncing. He moved to lick and press sucking kisses against Leo’s plastron as his hand joined his brother’s to jerk him off in time with the snap of his hips over Mikey’s.

Mikey’s eyes were still glued to the sight of his dick disappearing over and over into Leo’s body. His hands dragged over his brother’s shell and around to caress and tease the sensitive skin between carapace and plastron on his sides. 

His and Leo’s moans entwined together like a symphony. The Lair was filled with the heady scent of Leo’s heat cycle and all three of their arousal. 

Leo tightened his ass as his approaching release reached its apex. He began to cry out when Raph caught his lips, kissing him hard and muffling the sounds of his pleasure as he came against both of their hands.

Mikey grunted at the sudden, pleasurable tightness. He quickly sat up further and wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist, holding tight as his come joined Raph’s inside of his brother. Mikey’s hips bucked a little in the aftershocks, Leo’s name a purr on his lips as he nuzzled the back of the elder turtle’s neck.

“That was amazing…”

Raph released Leo from their kiss but stayed close, feeling the warmth of Leo’s breath as the tired turtle panted. “Hell yes it was. But now Leo’s all sticky.” He backed off a little with a wicked smirk. “I think we should wash him off. Don’t you, Mikey?”

“Absolutely,” Mikey chuckled huskily. “It’s the least we could do for our favorite big brother.”

Leo groaned as he eased off of Mikey’s softening dick. “You two are going to kill me,” he muttered as Raph dragged him off the sofa.

“Maybe,” Raph chuckled as he and Mikey flanked Leo, guiding him away from the living room and towards the bathroom. “But what a way to go.”


End file.
